Kaitlynn Novan
by Jasmin34
Summary: Kaitlynn is a new girl, who does not exist in the books or movies. Padma, Harry, Ron and Kaitlynn have adventures. Meanwhile Hermione turns mean... Wormtail belongs to Ron, escapes, and tries to find Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1 Red

**Kaitlynn Novan**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 1**

Waking up for school was always a bit of a challenge, but today Kaitlynn dreaded it. As it was the last day of school Toby and Noa were pretty exited but Kaitlynn never liked saying goodbye. She could hear her mum waking Toby and knew she would be next.

A gentle tap on the door was followd by a voice: 'Kaitlynn, time to get up! It's gone past 7 o'clock and – coming Toby! Right, I have to go to Toby, get a move-on, I'll see you in the kitchen.'

Kaitlynn rolled over thinking about today and everything that had happend to her in her crazy life. The 10-year-old got out of bed slowly and went down to breakfast. Her younger brother and sister were already there.

'What kept you, love?' her mum asked.

'Nothing, I'm fine, just a good dream you spoiled.'

'Well, no time to dream on, breakfast is ready.'

She almost got ran over by Noa, who had finally spotted her.

'Hi, Noa. Did you have a good nights sleep?'

'I can't really remember but I did have a good morning. I got to eat choco-pops with yoghurt and Robin was laying at my feet and she was really warm and soft, you know like a blanket and them mum said I could take a biscuit to school for my snack and….'

Kaitlynn was used to her hyper sister who – in Kaitlynn's eyes – made a hobby of making the longest sentences she could think of.

~○•○•○~

Kaitlynn walked with her 8-year-old brother and 4-year-old sister to school. It was windy, but somehow none of her brown hair blew into her face and she enjoyed it.

After school everyone said goodbye but Kaitlynn knew it wasn't goodbye like the years before. After the holidays everyone would go to different High schools. There was a feeling that told her that they would probably never see each other again.

Toby was going on and on about their holiday in Spain, and with Noa holding her hand it felt like every single day before. Kaitlynn was a bit worried about her new school, but then, who wasn't?

~○•○•○~

3 days later it was Kaitlynn's birthday. She wasn't expecting something special, just cake and presents and a lot of fun.

Her family woke her up at quarter to eight in the mornig. Kaitlynn blew out the candels on the cake and made a wish. Noa was first to hand over her present. It was a drawing of Kaitlynn and Noa together with Noa's messy handwriting spelling; Happee Birthday, For Kaity, From Noa xxx. Kaitlynn laughed because Noa had made some spelling mistakes - who writes 'Kaity' instead of 'Kaitlynn'? It had a very pretty bracelet on the back and Kaitlynn liked the gift more than the others.

In the afternoon there was a knock on their wooden door and Kaitlynn answered it – and almost jumped back in a mixture of fear and laughter, she didn't know which. The woman standing in the doorway was dressed in a red shirt and skirt with red shoes with red socks. Just the combination of all this red would have anyone jumping back.

'Can I help you, Madam?' asked the nervous birthday girl.

'Are you Kaitlynn Novam?' replied the woman.

'Yes.'

'Are your parents at home? I've got something to tell you all and it might take a while.'

~○•○•○~

When they were sitting in the living room the woman introduced herself.

'I am Minerva McGonagall, and could become your Professor McGonagall, if Kaitlynn wants to come.'

'Come where?' her mother asked.

'Ahh, I forgot to mention that. Kaitlynn shall be going to a new school-'

Kaitlynn's mother interupted; 'No, she has been accepted at St. James'. She will not be going to a different school.'

McGonagall just said; 'Perhaps Kaitlynn does want to come after I told her al the details. Shall I continue?'

Minerva was not suprised by this attitude, after all, it was normal to be protective of your child when a stranger enters your house.

She continued by saying; 'This school isn't like your school. It is a school of magic, all witches and wizards in Britain come to Hogwarts. And you Kaitlynn, are a witch. I have got your Hogwarts letter here. Do you want to read it?'

Kaitlynn took the heavy envolope with a crest on the back. She didn't open it and said: 'Am I really a witch? I mean, I'm not special – am I?'

~○•○•○~

Kaitlynn sighed. The train pulled away from the station and she was once more alone. She should be energetic and happy, yet she was sleepy and sad. She was going to Hogwarts!

The door opened and a fat boy asked: 'Have you seen a toad? I've lost him and he is called Trevor. I'm Neville so… yeah, tell me if you see him.'

With a sad look the boy went. Kaitlynn wanted friends but was very shy.

The woman, no, professor McGonagall, she corrected herself, had explained everything. Now was clear she had left out some vital information. How to make friends at this new school was just one of them.

She wished Robin was here. Her dog always gave her confidence. She looked outside and saw the landscape rush past her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kaitlynn looked up and saw two twin, dark, girls.

'Hi, I'm Parvati and she is Padma. Can we come in? You looked a bit lonely so we thougt we should say hello. We are first-years – just like you. What's your name?' This was all said very fast.

Padma looked a bit shy too, so Kaitlynn relaxed a bit.

'Yeah, come in. My name is Kaitlynn, nice to meet you.'

The rest of the trip went quite fast. She found herself liking the girls. Padma was like her and Parvati was out-going and talkative. They changed in their robes and the subject of school houses came up.

'I want to be a Gryffindor', said Parvati, 'and I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. I'm never going anywhere near Slytherin, if I had to, I think I could accept Hufflepuff, though.'

'I think I would be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, too', answerd Padma.

'What about you, Kaitlynn?'

'Gryffindor and Ravenclaw like us? Or do you like Hufflepuff?'

'Probably the same, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. How do they sort us?' Kaitlynn replied.

'Dunno, a red-haired kid was going on about wrestling a troll, but I don't think that's true.' Parvati answered.

Parvati took out exploding snap and challenged them both to a game. Before they knew it they were at Hogsmeade Station.

~○•○•○~

'Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Come now, don't be shy! Any more firs' years? OK, to the boats then!' A voice rang out, into the night.

'Look. At. Him. He's huge!' Kaitlynn awed.

'He's the gamekeeper. He's nice, don't be worried.' A dark, messy haired wizard had spoke this time. He had green eyes. Kaitlynn lost herself in them and it took a while before she answered the boy.

 **Note; Thank you for reading, I shall be posting a new chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 Hogwarts

**Kaitlynn Novan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Note: Some things come from the first book**

 **Chapter 2**

Kaitlynn was nervous. They had been given a talk about Hogwarts, and then ghosts had scared them. This wasn't why she was nervous, though.

'So it's true then. What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.' A pale, blond haired boy turned to look at a black haired kid.

Kaitlynn looked at the boy's face because everyone did. She did a double-take. The same face. The same green eyes. She felt dizzy and breathed sharply.

'You OK?' Padma whispered.

Great, now Padma had noticed.

'Fine.' She managed to answer. Padma didn't need to know yet.

She missed the rest of the conservation between the boys and a few moments later, the professor had returned. 'Follow me now.'

She felt like she was walking on a ship. The ground didn't seem to be very flat. "You're just nervous." She told herself.

One by one everyone had to place a hat on his or her head, and then go to the proper table.

'Patil, Padma!' McGonagall called. She felt Padma move beside her. After a while the hat screamed: 'Ravenclaw!' and Padma went to the Ravenclaw table, whilst her sister was sorted into Gryffindor. Somehow both twins looked happy about it.

Then the black haired boy, with those marvellous eyes got sorted. Gryffindor. His name was Harry Potter. Kaitlynn had never heard of him, so was a bit surprised when he got the largest applause yet. She wished McGonagall hurried up.

'Novan, Kaitlynn!' Finally, the moment of truth. She walked up to the chair, sat down, and placed the sorting hat on her head.

'I see a lot of cleverness. And logic but…what would be the right choice?' An old, odd kind of voice was talking in her head. 'Ravenclaw, perhaps? Yet Granger went to Gryffindor, so what do I do with you?'

'As long it is not Slytherin, you get to choose.' She answered back.

'Modesty as well…difficult, not Slytherin, no, nor Hufflepuff either…but I think you'll make your friends in…Ravenclaw!' the hat screamed at last.

~○•○•○~

Kaitlynn woke up in the Ravenclaw dormitory. She glanced at her alarm; 5:33. Grumbling, knowing she couldn't go back to sleep once she woke up, she started dressing herself. After that she went to the great hall and ate some breakfast. She thought she knew were the library was, a prefect had told her yesterday.

She walked up a flight of stairs, went through a what appeared to be a solid wall, took a left turn, then asked the five mice in a painting:' Do you want some cheese?', the password for it to open, another left turn, third door on the right and...it was beautiful. Rows of shelves, shelves with books, she was simply awed. She took a book from the second shelf, called Quidditch through the Ages. She started reading and soon lost track of time. Only after she had read about 1/3 of the book, did she look on the clock. It was 7:54. Great. She quickly asked to borrow the book, and the irritated library woman said yes. She hurried back to Ravenclaw Tower to collect her books. Her first class started at 8:15!

~○•○•○~

Kaitlynn caught up with Padma in the charms corridor.

'Oh, there you are!' Padma exclaimed. 'I've been looking everywhere for you!'

'I was in the library and forgot the time. Now come on, or we won't get decent seats.'

Once everyone had sat down, the all looked for a professor.

'Hello, Hello, everyone!' said a squeaky little voice, attracting their attention. They found the speaker on a stack of books. 'I'm professor Flitwick, your charms teacher!'

'Good morning professor Flitwick,' they all chorused.

After that they had to turn a white piece of paper yellow. It was very difficult for Kaitlynn, having no experience. And, of course, ten minutes into the lesson, a bushy haired girl had done it.

'Well done miss Granger, see here everyone, miss Granger has done it!' said the professor.

Padma tried one more time. And also had a yellow piece of paper. "Typical" thought Kaitlynn. "When am I going to do it?"

So she asked Padma: 'How did you do that?'

Padma replied: 'Don't think about what has to happen, just do it.'

So Kaitlynn tried again, thinking of the library. And it worked. 'Thanks,' she muttered.

~○•○•○~

The rest of the day was quite fun. She had managed to do everything perfectly, and she was really proud. After she had done her homework she wrote a letter home.

 _Hello Mum, Dad, Toby and Noa,_

 _Everything is fine, here. How are you? Last night there was a really good feast and I got sorted into Ravenclaw. I'm very happy about it. I've met a girl called Padma, she's in Ravenclaw too. Padma is really nice. We did a lot together._

 _I got up really early this morning and went to the library. You should see it, it's fantastic. Then I had charms. I turned a white piece of paper yellow! Al of my lessons are great! Tomorrow I have potions and everyone says the professor isn't nice. I think I have to see that for myself._

 _I send my best wishes and I hope you're OK._

 _Kaitlynn_

After that she went to bed.

~○•○•○~

The next morning she went down to breakfast with Padma.

'OK,' Kaitlynn decided. 'Why is everyone so worked up about that boy called Harry?'

Padma suppressed the urge to laugh. 'A few years ago, there was a wizard. That wizard went… bad. As bad as you could go. His name was….

'Can't you write it down?'

Padma nodded and wrote it down.

'Voldemort?' Kaitlynn read. 'Who was he? What did he do?'

'You-Know-Who! Please, call him You-Know-Who!' Padma exclaimed.

'Sorry, fine, fine…. What did You-Know-Who do?'

'He was powerful. Started gathering a lot of followers. Some started to stand up to him. He killed them. Harry's parents stood up to him. One night He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came to their house. He killed Harry's parents and then tried to kill Harry. But somehow Harry survived. That's why everyone stares at him. He's famous. He's the Boy-Who-Lived.'

Kaitlynn thought about this new information before asking: 'What happened to You-Know-Who?'

'He died. That's what my parents told me. Some people don't think that is true. I don't really know.'

~○•○•○~

Kaitlynn sat down next to Padma, and took her potions book out of her bag. The Hufflepuffs where there too.

'Good morning class. I am professor Snape.'

60 minutes later the class was dismissed. And Snape was indeed horrible.

~○•○•○~

After class Kaitlynn took Padma to the library.

'See? It's wonderful.'

'Ravenclaws…. Do you like libraries, Harry?'

'Don't suppose so. Ron, have you seen my book?' It was Him. And he was talking to a red headed boy, Ron.

Kaitlynn felt she was getting nervous.

'Come on. Let's go.'

'So soon? We just got here,' Padma asked. She turned to address Harry. 'You're book is on that table.'

'Thanks,' he mumbled. ' Euhh, I'm Harry and this is Ron.'

'Hi,' said Ron.

'Hi,' said Padma. 'My name is Padma and this is Kaitlynn. Do you mind if we sit at you're table?'

'No, not at all,' Harry replied.

After making homework and studying for an hour or two, they found out they quite liked each other, and they agreed to do this more often.

 **Note: Thank you for reading! I'll be posting chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas

**Kaitlynn Novan**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will.**

 **Chapter 3:**

As the weeks passed by, Kaitlynn and Padma became very good friends with Harry and Ron. On a Wednesday Padma saw a notice on the notice board. 'We have flying lessons tomorrow. With the other three houses.'

'Oh, is it hard?' Kaitlynn said.

'It looks easy but I've never tried. Are there any tips in Quidditch through the Ages?'

'No, nor in any other books in the library that weren't borrowed.'

'Ah well, I suppose we will have to see for ourselves then.'

'Suppose so.'

~○•○•○~

 _Hi,_

 _I'm OK. How are you?_

 _Today I had my first flying lesson. Madam Hooch was our professor. I said 'up' and then a broom jumped into my hand. It was, except for Harry's, the only one that did! Poor Ron, his broom smacked him in the face. It was really funny and Ron said: 'Shut up, Harry' because Harry was laughing. A sign that Ron was OK. After that we had to mount it. On Madam Hooch's whistle we had to kick off hard from the ground. Only the problem was that we didn't get to. Neville started going up and didn't come back down. It was a bit scary, actually. He landed with a crash-landing and had a broken wrist. Madam Hooch brought him inside to the hospital wing. Neville's Remembrall had fallen out of his pocket and a stupid boy called Draco Malfoy picked it up. He started flying because he wanted to put it on the roof, but he got caught by professor McGonagall. Now he has two weeks of detention and Neville has his Remembrall back. Harry wanted to chase Malfoy but I stopped him. I'm glad I did, I shudder to think in how much trouble he would have been if I had let him._

 _A Remembrall is a ball that turns red when you have forgotten something. Neville always forgets something._

 _I also got an 'E' for my transfiguration essay! And an 'O' for my charms and Herbology essay's!_

 _I think that's all,_

 _Kaitlynn_

~○•○•○~

Halfway through the Halloween feast professor Quirrell came storming into the Hall. 'Troll in the dungeons! There's a troll in the dungeons!' It created a load of panic. That was until Dumbledore told the prefects to lead their Houses back to the common rooms. As Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tower aren't very far from each other, the four walked back to their towers.

'You know Hermione?' Ron asked. 'I might have insulted her, and Parvati said she was in the girls' bathroom. Shouldn't we go get her?'

'No! I'm sure Hermione will show up. You really shouldn't be getting into trouble!' said Kaitlynn.

With that the matter was solved. Hermione would show up and they wouldn't get in trouble.

~○•○•○~

Two days later they heard Hermione had been rescued by the professors and that was very good news indeed.

~○•○•○~

Nothing else happened until Christmas. Kaitlynn woke in her dormitory and saw a pile of presents on her bed. She got a box of chocolate frogs from Ron, a very nice set of quills and ink from Padma, a model of a real flying broomstick from Harry and a 5 wrist bands from home. She put the wrist bands on her ankle, like she always did.

Breakfast was a noisy affair. It didn't help that Ron came storming into the hall screaming: 'Kait, Kait, Pads, come, look what Harry got for Christmas!' Kaitlynn and Padma turned around when McGonagall said: 'Ten points from Gryffindor for shouting like a maniac in the Great Hall.'

'Yes, professor. Sorry, professor,' mumbled Ron. 'Come on you two!'

Kaitlynn and Padma quickly followed Ron out of the Great Hall. Harry was just outside the Gryffindor common room. 'Look, I've got an invisibility cloak!' He wrapped himself in it and indeed, nobody could see him.

'So cool!' Padma said.

'What are we going to do with it?' Kaitlynn asked.

'I don't know,' said Harry. 'But I expect a lot!'

~○•○•○~

That evening Harry crept out of his dorm and went exploring the castle. He found a mirror in an empty classroom and when he looked into it he saw a forest with dark trees. He saw himself older, lying down on the earth. No, he wasn't lying. He was dead. At this Harry's eyes darted upwards to the top of the mirror. It read: Htaed ru oytub epac esru oynot wohsi. Harry didn't know what it meant, it looked like a very old language. Above that it read Htaed.

The next morning Harry told his friends about the mirror and in their lunch break they all went to the mirror. Ron looked in first and saw himself, years older in a bed with people around him. The people weren't very vivid. Padma saw herself lying on the ground in a very big room. The ground was made of stone. Kaitlynn saw nothing but white, thick mist. She looked in again. Nothing. Even the mist was gone.

'Hey guys, I see nothing. What do you think it shows you three?'

'Isn't it obvious? It shows our death. But why it doesn't work for Kaitlynn is the real mystery,' said Padma.

'Oh, I see! Look, read the text differently. Backwards and change the spacing. You get 'I show not your escape but your death',' Kaitlynn said.

'Merlin's beard, you're right!' said Ron.

Kaitlynn looked shocked. 'I don't die? How does that work?' she half whispered, half screamed in panic.

'I don't know,' said Padma sad.

~○•○•○~

That night Wormtail slipped away without anyone noticing. It was finally time to find his master and tell him everything.

~○•○•○~

'I don't believe it,' Ron was looking under his bed.

'What don't you believe Ron?' Seamus enquired.

'Scabbers is gone! He must have crept away! I can't find him anywhere!'

'Come on Ron. He wasn't the best pet ever,' braced Harry.

'Yeah, yeah….'

At breakfast Kaitlynn and Padma cheered Ron up. In the afternoon even Ron forgot that Scabbers was gone.

~○•○•○~

Wormtail apparated to Albania. To the forest where his master was supposedly hiding. In the afternoon he found the Dark Lord.

'Master, master…, ' he said.

'Wormtail…,' hissed his master. 'You bring newsss I trusst.' Being in Snake-formation meant he hissed a lot. "The letter 's' was always drawn out, stupid snakes," he thought.

'Yes master. I know who it is. The one who could evade death for ever. The daughter of the squibs.'

'Are you sssure, Wormtail.'

'Yes master. It is her.'

'Her name?'

'Kaitlynn Novan, master. She saw nothing in the mirror of Htaed. Only people who don't die can't see anything.'

 **Note: Thank you for reading! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Ron

**Kaitlynn** **Novan**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Harry Potter. If I do stuff with a certain character, that you do not like, I can only say: 'Write your own fanfiction and do as you please!'**

 **Chapter 4**

Kaitlynn had a bad April's fools day, even before she lost Ron. The day had started early with Padma practically jumping on her bed, as a sort of weird joke. They sat down at what was becoming their usual spot as a sopping wet sour Harry came in. 'Peeves,' he said shortly answering their questioning looks, when Ron came in looking, and, if it was possible, looking even more sour and wet. 'Wait until you see Filch, he's a nightmare - he has to mop all these wet floors and footprints, whilst trying to shout at Peeves and students at the same time. Wouldn't go anywhere near the 4th floor…,' a grumpy Ron began shoving food into his mouth, with obvious anger. 'What do we have first?' he said with his mouth full.

'You two have transfiguration, we have potions,' answered Padma immediately.

'Good luck with Snape, he hates today. Probably because he doesn't approve of laughing – or pranks,' Harry said.

'Yeah…,' said Ron. 'Look out.'

Kaitlynn hadn't said anything the entire breakfast. Padma was the first to notice. 'What's up?'

'Oh, Pads, I'm thinking about that mirror, I just don't understand! Do you? It's all I've been able to think of since Christmas. And I'm worried about my family, even though they say in their letters that they are fine. I mean, I haven't seen them since September!' her voice had risen to what was almost a scream of panic, but not so loud everyone could hear. The tears on her cheeks were visible, though not falling at a quick pace.

Ron tried to calm the upset girl, but with no result: 'Hey, we're all missing someone. You're not alone.'

'But that's the thing. Sooner or later I will be alone, missing all of you guys, as your dead - and leave me with all the grief. And you have siblings at Hogwarts, that helps. So does Padma. Harry hates his home, so he definitely doesn't miss them. And I'm magical, but what if Toby and Noa aren't!' her panic now clearly hearable and her tears running freely, the other three didn't know what to say. A second too late Harry thought of saying she had friends before Kaitlynn clearly couldn't stand it, and ran away crying. 'Don't we need to go after her?' Ron inquired before getting looks saying: "No! Are you completely stupid?".

'I didn't know she was still thinking about that mirror. I totally forgot. Did you know Padma?' Harry asked. Padma shook her head in answer.

Kaitlynn ran into her dorm and buried her face in her pillow. She stopped her tears and washed her face. Staring into her reflection in the mirror, she began to think. She had Padma and Harry, oh and Ron of course, even if he was a bit dim sometimes. Toby and Noa were fine. She was sure of it now, and hated herself for even thinking that they weren't. She shouldn't have thought of it – she knew how emotional she could get about them.

Kaitlynn went to potions, where, sure enough, Snape was even more sour than usual. Her work was excellent but she didn't even earn a house point.

Padma started raging as soon as they left the class: 'That bastard! An essay of 20 inches! And written twice!' She started imitating Snape: 'No, Patil, pathetic. Class; 20 inches of parchment on bezoars and written twice for maximal impact, no excuses. Class dismissed!'

Kaitlynn laughed and suppressing some giggles she said: 'That was perfect Pads! The imitation was spot on!'

That made both girls laugh. 'Kait,' said Padma. 'Pads,' answered Kaitlynn. 'Kait.'

'Pads.'

'Kait.'

They continued doing this until they met up with Harry and Ron, and going down for lunch, Padma telling them all about the lesson.

~○•○•○~

In the afternoon they were sitting outside, by the lake. Talking, laughing, studying, before – 'Help!' Ron was screaming, as he was pulled into the black lake. 'Harry!' His voice was now a high-pitched scream. They didn't even have time to draw out their wands or Ron was underwater.

'Now what!' screamed Padma, panicking. 'Were not allowed in the lake! What do we – professor! Professor McGonagall, please, help!'

McGonagall started walking towards them with a frown on her face. 'What is the need for all this screaming?' she said when she was close enough.

'It's Ron professor. He got dragged into the lake, we could do nothing!'

'Calm yourself. I'm sure it's just your imagination.'

'Please professor! Isn't there any charm to make sure?'

McGonagall thought about this, looked at the lake and said: 'Homenum Revelio!' Two bubbles raise from the surface. McGonagall actually looked surprised and – was it possible – a bit afraid? 'Accio Ronald Weasley!' she tried. Nothing. She said the spell to see if Ron was breathing.

'He's breathing. He's somehow protected from the black lake. There are enchantments to make sure everyone that tries to swim, gets mildly poisoned. They can, of course, be removed but I don't think that's a wise idea. Ron is not poisoned, he's breathing and his health is fine. I shall see the headmaster about this. Come with me, please.'

Padma, Kaitlynn and Harry followed McGonagall into the castle. Scared and worried but not daring to talk.

~○•○•○~

Down under the black lake, Wormtail and Voldemort were having some fun. Ron was tied to a wooden pole with rope bindings.

'Dance little puppet, dance!' Wormtail cried, whilst watching Ron under the Cruciatus curse. They had put a silencing charm on him, because the screaming became a bit annoying. The had also put a bubble head charm on themselves and Ron.

Ron tried to scream. No sound escaped his lips. His lips were blue, he was cold. He saw a snake-figure with a bubble over his head saying: 'Wormtail, ssstop that…. Warmm him…. Now Ron was scared. "At least he was warmer" he thought. He felt the silencing charm lifting.

'Now tell usss,' the snake hissed. 'Are you friends with Kaitlynn Novan…?' Ron was terrified. It was just like You-Know-Who was talking to him. He answered truthfully: 'Yes.'

'Aah, iss sshe well protected…? And how can we get her…?'

Ron had no idea why they were so interested in Kaitlynn but still answered. 'I don't suppose she is well protected, and how am I supposed to know how you can get to her! Will you let me go now?' He started wriggling and kicking the bindings, in a desperate attempt to get free.

'Go? I don't think sso. Wormtail give our guesst ssome more of our…pleassure.'

'Crucio!' shouted Wormtail. Ron screamed and screamed and screamed.

~○•○•○~

Harry was back in his dorm. Window, door, window, door. He kept pacing. He was scared. He didn't know where Ron was or how he could help him. There was no one to talk to. After half an hour of pacing he sighed and turned in early. He wondered if Kaitlynn and Padma were doing the same. Little did he know that they were actually outside, sitting by the black lake. After curfew.

~○•○•○~

'Kaity, you suppose Ron is still alive?' Padma said in between sadness and hopefulness.

'We've been through this. Kaitlynn or Kait, not Kaity.' There was a pause. 'But I certainly hope he is. McGonagall said so. I guess we need to wait. We can't go after him, you heard what McGonagall said over the poison. And besides anything or anyone that can drag Ron into the lake, without Ron having time to scream – forget us turning around – gives me the creeps.'

The night was cool, both didn't want to be the one suggesting they go inside. Kaitlynn was so worried that she would even break curfew to find out what happened. 'Let's walk around the lake. See what we can find.' After half a mile both fell asleep against a tree. They looked peace full. Too peace full.

 **Note: Thanks for reading! Until next Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5 Worry

**Kaitlynn Novan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 5**

Underwater Ron was sleeping from exhaustion, Wormtail and Voldemort nowhere in sight. A fish followed the underwater highway stream.

'Avada Kedavra!' A blast of green light and the fish fell down in the lake's watery depths. 'My Lord. We have proven our magic to work here, I await your instructions.'

'Wormtail,' hissed the snake-figure. 'Find the girl. Bring her to me. Keep the boy where he iss.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

Wormtail swam upwards and towards the castle. He missed the two girls sleeping, too occupied with his task. He broke the surface and could tell it was early. The cold wind blew across his bare skin, leaving Wormtail shivering.

~○•○•○~

'There you are!' a shrill voice announced their wake-up. 'You have no idea in how much trouble you are young ladies!' Kaitlynn opened her eyes and saw a very cross professor.

'Pads…,' she mumbled. 'Wake up. We're in so much trouble.'

'Kait?' a sleepy voice answered her. 'Yes. Wake up!' said Kaitlynn. 'I'm sorry professor for all the trouble we caused. We were just very worried and hoped to find something. Are you sure we can do nothing for Ron?'

'I've told you no, Novan,' McGonagall said. Kaitlynn sighed. She knew she couldn't argue with this professor. 'Follow me,' said the professor in question. The trio made their way to the castle. As they walked past the lake, Wormtail could have hit himself. His master was going to be so angry he didn't see them sleeping. Wormtail dreaded telling him so continued his stake-out.

Back in the castle the girls found out in exactly how much trouble they were. After a very short, awkward conversation de girls headed up to Ravenclaw tower.

'Two detentions! And after dinner straight to the tower for two weeks!' Padma was outraged. 'We get punished, yet they do nothing – _nothing_ about Ron. It's so unfair!'

Kaitlynn felt like shouting too, but knew it was useless. She just sighed and gave Padma a look saying: "what can we do about it?" Padma turned away saying in a small voice: 'It's just unfair.'

'I know Pads,' said Kaitlynn. 'It is.' Both girls didn't notice Hermione coming out of Gryffindor Tower. 'I hope your pleased with yourself. I'm rather pleased, it means Gryffindor can win the house cup – even though McGonagall didn't take house points. All the teachers now prefer me, they all know what you to did. They won't want to give you house points anymore!' laughing Hermione started walking behind them, breathing in their necks. 'You know, I would hate to get into more trouble than my sister and then have to tell my parents…isn't that right Padma?' she said in a falsely sweet voice, deliberately provoking Padma. Padma just growled whilst Kaitlynn said in a bored, tired voice: 'Just go. We are perfectly capable of finding the way to Ravenclaw Tower.' Hermione just gave a very high false laugh before going back to her common room. 'You know, I am starting to dislike her,' Kaitlynn grumbled.

~○•○•○~

In Dumbledore's study the head of houses had come for a meeting. Minerva got the ball rolling: 'A student has been taken into the black lake. What do we do?'

'Taken? What do you mean taken?' remarked Pomona.

'I mean taken. Three other students saw it happening and it went so fast they couldn't even help. They were quite positive it wasn't the giant squid. What could it have been, Albus?'

Albus's head was leaning over the pensieve. Talking slowly he said: 'I've got many theories. The next one may even be more unlikely than the last. It's…,' he struggled to find the right word. '…peculiar.' Minerva sighed. This was probably the best she was going to get.

'Peculiar, indeed!' squeaked Filius. 'If I didn't know better I would dive in the lake myself. Or at least do something!'

'You must take the charm off the lake, Albus!' Pomona added. 'I'm with Filius here!'

'I can't. If there is a person in the lake, he or she will know. And move. It's too dangerous,' Albus argued.

Severus hadn't said anything yet. When he did speak it was full sarcasm: 'Yes, Pomona. Take the charm off the lake…it's _surely_ not the only thing making sure the squid stays alive. And, oh, that same squid _certainly_ isn't placed there by Salazar Slytherin himself!'

'Severus!' Minerva was appalled. 'There's a student in that lake! And you only care about a stupid squid!'

'Be reasonable Minerva,' said Albus. 'Severus has another point why I shall not be removing the charm. That squid needs protection, as that squid also protects us!'

At that Minerva, Filius and Pomona walked out of the office. 'That wasn't smart Albus,' Severus sneered. 'Now Minerva has turned herself against you. Smart move.'

'You made that move too, Severus,' replied Albus calm.

~○•○•○~

Padma turned in her bed. Half past one and she still couldn't sleep. A voice rang out: 'Ron…Ron…R ON!` It took seconds before Padma realised she was the one screaming. For once she was glad that you had your own room in Ravenclaw. 'Ron,' she whispered into space. 'Where are you?' The door creaked and Kaitlynn peered in. 'Everything okay?' she asked turning to sit on her bed. 'I heard screaming.' Padma started crying. 'I'm worried.'

'So am I,' now Kaitlynn was crying as well. A few minutes later and they were both asleep. It wasn't until morning that they realised they shouldn't be seen sleeping next to each other, the teasing would never stop. Neither fancied telling anyone how pleasant and comforting it had actually been. Guilt consciously grinning Kaitlynn headed back to her room.

The following morning Harry noticed something had changed between the girls, for one they were both grinning like maniacs and secondly they were chatting like nothing happened. Yesterday they had been solemn and sad, today they were full of life.

'What's going on?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'Nothing,' Padma giggled.

'Sure?'

'Yep. We only slept toge-'

'Pads!' Kaitlynn said. 'We weren't going to tell anyone!'

'It's alright Kaitlynn. I have no idea what Padma meant to say,' comforted Harry lying through his teeth. It didn't matter that much to him and he could keep a secret. They were sitting down at their usual seats when they spotted McGonagall walking towards them.

'Good morning professor. Is there any news on Ron?' Kaitlynn asked. Meanwhile Seamus, Dean and Neville and joined them, also wanting news.

'Yeah, it's a bit quiet without Ron,' Seamus added.

'I'm sorry but professor Dumbledore doesn't want to do anything – and there's nothing that I could do,' said professor McGonagall curtly. 'So now you know.' She left and headed back to the high table.

'When can you trust a professor?' muttered Dean darkly. 'They're supposed to protect us! Yet they do nothing.'

'Yeah,' they all agreed to Deans statement. They all started discussing Ron and what they could do when Padma felt a tap on her shoulder. 'Padma?' said Parvati quietly.

'Yes?' Padma answered also whispering.

'Are you okay?'

'I hope so.'

'You can always talk with me,'

'Thanks.'

Parvati left again and Padma joined the discussion once more.

~○•○•○~

Minerva looked at the group from the high table. A mix of Ravenclaws and her lions. But they were nice to each other, friends some would say. This pleased her more than anything else that morning – seeing their wasn't a lot of good news. She looked along the table and saw that Severus hadn't come down for breakfast. She wondered if it had anything to do with the 'conversation' last night. She didn't ponder it for long, it wasn't unusual for Severus not to go to breakfast. She was eating the rest of her breakfast when,

'PROFESSOR!' a panicked scream rang out from the group.

 **Note: Sorry for the cliff-hanger – this way I hope you'll be here next week!**


	6. Chapter 6 A dream

**Kaitlynn Novan**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 **Note: I'm going on holiday so you're getting this one early…and chapter 7 late. Sorry!**

 **Chapter 6**

Trees surrounded a little cottage, the wind wasn't too harsh for this time of year. It was noisy yet to Harry it seemed quiet. Then a disturbance came from the cottage.

A flash of green light in a hallway – Harry could see the hallway now, he didn't look down, he followed…a hooded figure was moving upstairs, again he followed, yet he had the feeling no one noticed. A scream and another flash of green light…the figure turned to face Harry… now he was the baby – Harry was the baby, he felt it inside him…baby Harry saw the snake-like face…then the hood shifted…a tuft of red hair…Ron…more green light…

Harry woke up screaming, sweating. 'It had been a dream,' he whispered assuring himself. 'Just a dream…' Harry felt different, he'd seen those green lights before though not so close by. But how was Ron connected to this story?

Harry met Kaitlynn and Padma at breakfast.

'Where were you in space?' Padma enquired thoughtfully.

'First I was a child watching the figure, I followed it. Then I was ehmm pulled into?'

'Like a sucking effect?'

'Yeah, then I was sucked into a hallway of a cottage. I felt taller than usually. I didn't and couldn't look down. I followed the figure upstairs…does this even matter?'

'Yes,' said Padma serious. Too serious. Harry sighed and continued. 'More green light and the next thing I knew I was a baby. I realised the baby was me. That I was and am that baby…you know?'

Kaitlynn gave Padma a look, and saw a sort warning; fear was etched on Padma's face.

'Then the hood moved and I saw red hair,' Harry said, not noticing Padma's face. 'Ron's. There was another flash of green light and then my scar hurt so much it woke me up.'

'Okay…Kaitlynn?' now Padma sounded desperate. 'A word?'

'Sure,' Kaitlynn knew Padma well enough to see she understood a lot better than Harry. And that she was scared because of what she knew. Kaitlynn hoped to find out why her friend was so frightened. They walked towards the grounds, leaving Harry alone to eat his breakfast. They didn't talk until they were sitting in the same place by the lake – the place they had lost Ron.

'What's up?' asked Kaitlynn.

~○•○•○~

Wormtail was descending into the deeper waters as the girls came out of the castle. Nobody noticed the ripples on the water.

'And?' Voldemort's high, kill voice seemed to come from everywhere. Wormtail quickly looked away.

'Nothing, My Lord. The girl had a close friendship with an Indian girl. They are worried.'

'Worried, Wormtail?'

'Yes, My Lord. They are worried about our prisoner, My Lord.'

Voldemort humped. 'That iss indeed nothing Wormtail. You failed. Go up and don't come back before you have decent information. Don't fail again.'

'No, My Lord. You are very good to me, My Lord,' squeaked Wormtail. As he started swimming upwards once more, Voldemort turned to Ron. Ron's eyes widened with fear at the hatred displayed in Voldemort's eyes.

'It seemss that I musst wait a bit longer. You can be excellent entertainment until I have the girl.' The high, cruel laugh rang out. Ron had heard it a bit too often in two days, he knew exactly what it meant. He started attacking the bindings in earnest but they would not budge. 'Help! Stop, don't do it, please!' The laugh rang out again. Ron was terrified, he looked away…

'CRUCIO!'

The pain was back – Ron felt he was going to die this time. He didn't even try to suppress the screams that were sure to come.

~○•○•○~

'So you're saying that…figure was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? And that those people were Harry's father and mother? Not good.' Kaitlynn didn't want to believe Padma. 'And you are sure he his dead, right.'

'No. I'm not sure he's dead,' Padma tried to say it as carefully as possible. 'I just don't know,' she added helplessly.

'So, what if – no wait for it – You-Know-Who isn't dead and has captured Ron in the lake, what then? Could he do that?'

'Too many what ifs. What if You-Know-Who isn't dead. What if a follower or followers found him. What if he got more power. What if he travelled here. What if he took Ron. See, there are four what ifs before Ron was taken. It wouldn't work. He could do it – if he was in full power but he isn't so it's not what happened.' Padma was resolute and would not change her opinion. Kaitlynn hated it when Padma used logic against her. Kaitlynn stared at a bunch of yellow followers on the other side of the lake. She sighed in defeat.

'Uhmm Kaitlynn? Class begins in fifteen minutes. We should go.'

'Yeah,' Kaitlynn nodded. They started walking towards the castle, talking about other things than Ron.

~○•○•○~

Minerva was walking to her classroom when Pomona tapped her on the shoulder.

'Hey. When is that poor boy going to be rescued?'

'If it was Albus's decision, possibly never. I intend to talk to Mr Potter, Miss Patil and Miss Novan to see what they think – and if they remember something important. You can be there too, if you like,' Minerva offered.

'Shouldn't we involve Filius. The two girls are Ravenclaws. He must know.'

'I agree. Should we tell him after dinner?'

'Fine with me. I think we both have classes, so I'll go now.'

As Pomona left Minerva thought that her colleague was kind, but never wanted to have an important role. Always getting more involved so she didn't stand out. It was fine by her, but sometimes a bit more glory for Hufflepuff house wouldn't be disastrous. Not that she was going to be extra kind or something – she still wanted to see Gryffindor house win the house cup. This was the year to do it and she hoped nothing was going to spoil it.

~○•○•○~

The pain stopped. Ron opened his eyes, but was too tired to manage that feat. At least he wasn't dead. He wondered why. Voldemort wasn't one to just not kill someone if he could. Maybe he was held ransom. Ron didn't think much further as he fell into a deep sleep.

Voldemort was next to the underwater highway stream again. He paced the little cave, Ron was tied up a few feet from the cave. The screaming had been fun – but he couldn't kill, it would cost him his ransom and information source. Even if it was a bad source, it was something.

He snatched one of the larger fish, killing it with a cutting curse. He took great pleasure in ripping out the intestines of the fish. He cooked the fish magically before eating it. Wormtail would get his own food. He wondered why none of the other death eaters had come looking for him. Searching him. Of course, the Lestrange couple had done all they could, but they were useless to him in Azkaban. A plan started formulating in his mind, a dark one, and the Dark Lord loved it.

 **Note: I hope you like my story – thank you for reading.**


End file.
